


back for you

by hyuckwei



Category: NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, and winkun if you squint, happy ending ofc only for my babies, implied jaeyong/johnten/markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: it was kind of hard to maintain a somewhat long distance secret relationship with another busy idol, who was also a boy, making it even harder for them to keep a secret. was being in another boy group (actually, two) considered long distance? yuta wasn’t really sure.





	back for you

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from writing my yuwin series for a self indulgent yusol fic in 2019?? hell yeah!!!!! please enjoyy<3

“Can you please get that ugly, sad look off your face, Yuta? It’s killing the vibe here,” Yuta’s ever so kind group member dubbed Doyoung snarked, smacking Yuta’s head from behind with a Jenga piece before carefully placing it atop the block tower on the table in front of them. 

 

“Aw, come on, don’t be so mean Doyoungie,” Taeil scolded him from the kitchen. His head peeked from the doorway with a frown, “Maybe he’s just upset you’re excluding him from Jenga tonight.”

 

“No way,” Donghyuck piped up in the midst of his turn to continue the pattern of the tower, tongue sticking out in concentration, “He never even wants to play with us in the first place. Plus he already shows off his skills during Smash and I want to be good at something against Yuta for once. He just wants attention.”

 

“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it Hyuck?” Mark snorted quietly to himself from the sidelines but Donghyuck clearly heard as he copied Doyoung’s earlier actions against Yuta towards Mark but with reddened cheeks and a harsher glare. Repeatedly. Doyoung let out a frustrated sigh, complaining about how their game nights could never be civil. Jaehyun added his input, stating how their game nights aren’t civil in the first place because they’re all too competitive to be somewhat patient towards one another in games.

 

Yuta watched the scene unfold in front of him with a tight frown. Maybe he did want some attention but now since he received some form of it from his bandmates, he realized this wasn’t the kind of attention he really wanted. And they started bickering again so pining for more was out of the question. He felt a weight dip next to him on the couch and he looked up to find Taeyong sitting there with a small smile,

 

“Hey. You look like your cat just died. What’s wrong?”

 

Blunt as ever. 

 

“Nothing,” Yuta sighed, an obvious lie because he _did_ want someone to prod and _maybe_ he wanted to vent out his frustrations. As the leader of 127, Taeyong was kind of nosy so he did prod at Yuta to voice out his issues, trying to not make it known to the other members because then they’d want to give Yuta terrible advice and Yuta didn't want to interrupt their weekly game night argument. 

 

“Is it Sicheng? Do you miss him because he’s promoting in China right now?” Taeyong asked gently, placing a hand over Yuta’s forearm and the Japanese male so badly wanted to slam his head against a wall. It was somewhat similar to the situation Taeyong was suggesting, but it wasn’t Sicheng he was longing for. Though he did have a generous amount of space in his heart for Sicheng ( _who didn’t?_ ) he could not fill up the bigger part of his heart reserved for none other than Ji Hansol. 

 

Ji Hansol, once an SM trainee, UNB and NewKidd’s handsome main dancer slash sub-vocalist, one of the most beautiful humans Yuta has ever laid his eyes on and Yuta’s longtime boyfriend. When he’d left their company before the first NCT unit debuted, Yuta encouraged him to venture out in the idol world. He didn’t want their relationship holding him back, telling him he’d find more opportunities and even cheered Hansol on during the survival show he was participating in, The Unit. Yuta always made sure to vote for him on his free time because he knew his boyfriend always had the potential to become something.

 

Hansol was even going to debut in another group after The Unit in his respective company, not mattering whether or not he’d get to debut with the final group he still had somewhere to go back to. Yet he did manage to make it like the outshining star he was. Yuta couldn’t even contain his excitement when he’d watch the broadcast, accidentally dropping his hot noodles all over his lap when he jumped hearing Hansol’s name being called out to join the final members. 

 

He even squeezed in some time after Hansol had found out he was finally going to debut to congratulate him personally and pull him into the tightest hug Yuta’d ever given him, whisperings of ‘ _I always knew you could do it_ ’ and ‘ _You’re going to do so well, you made all of us proud_ ’ because back in Yuta’s own group, Hansol’s old friends were still looking out for him from a distance. 

 

Yet, no one in Yuta’s own group actually knew Hansol and Yuta were in a serious relationship with each other. Maybe a few people had a hunch like Ten or Johnny but that’s just because Ten likes to poke his nose into things and found a few smoochy couple selfies Yuta had in his phone much to his embarrassment. 

 

( _“Oh my god is that Hansol you’re sucking faces with in this picture?” Ten screeched from Johnny’s bed, scrolling through Yuta’s unlocked phone. Yuta was really tempted to kick him out but Johnny would have his neck, “Aww these pictures are so cute and cheesy. I’m jealous. I’ll recreate them with Johnny to show we’re the cuter couple.”_

_“No it’s not Hansol. This isn’t a competition Ten.”_

_“I recognize those bug eyes anywhere! Now I’ve got blackmail and a competition to win, sucker! Hey Johnny look at these!”_

_“He does not have bug eyes— Ten put down my phone!”_ )

 

He shivered at the recalled memory.

 

They knew Yuta still kept in contact with Hansol, hell, all of them who trained with him still do but not to an extent that Yuta did. 

 

Practically texting every second of the day, either sappy little texts or just cat memes. But that was clearly the downfall of current day Yuta, hunched over in his leader’s arms with a gloomy aura surrounding him. Hansol hadn’t texted him in a few days and Yuta knew he was being a bit clingy, being used to texting until they passed out cold turkey. He knew Hansol was probably busy with schedules from his temporary group since they were on the brink of disbandment. 

 

Hansol had voiced out his own frustrations over a FaceTime call one evening before he stopped texting Yuta completely, how it already felt like they disbanded after their last comeback since they were busy with their own groups rather than the temporary one. How they didn’t even get a final comeback in the final months of their contracts but still felt pity for their sister group that disbanded before them. How they had to spend their final moments in Japan rather than in Korea, where they started. Yuta sometimes wondered throughout Hansol’s rants of his temporary company how it would be like if Hansol hadn’t left. 

 

Yuta wasn’t as hung up about it as he was in the beginning, not seeing his boyfriend’s face every day at the dorms like he had for the past few years during their trainee years until suddenly he didn’t. He’d gotten over it, knowing it wasn’t the end of the world. Yet he still couldn’t help but wonder if Hansol wouldn’t be frustrated with the arrangements of one of his groups, Hansol would still be in their ongoing growing family. Would Hansol have debuted in 127 with him?

 

He didn’t know but he knew it was for the best in the end anyway, he just wanted his boyfriend happy wherever he was and Yuta couldn’t drag him down with the past. He’d always be apart of their family even if he was in another group, he had more family surrounding him when one of his other ones couldn’t. And Yuta would always be grateful for them too, listening to Hansol’s recounts of his members antics. 

 

But again, Yuta was still clingy and just wanted _at least_ a selfie from Hansol to show that he was alive and breathing and if he landed safely in Japan. There would always be fansite pictures but Yuta wanted the real deal. He and Hansol hadn’t met up in months either as Hansol was also preparing for his other group’s debut. 

 

“Yuta?” Taeyong murmured, Yuta had a distant look on his face now and he’d lost his train of thought when Taeyong snapped his fingers in front of him. _Oh_ , he was being sad over Hansol, _of course_. His gloomy cloak seemed to grow darker at the thought of his boyfriend, even more visibly upset to the point he outwardly pouted like a kicked puppy. 

 

It’s not like his group wasn’t accepting of his relationship with Hansol, some of them were even dating within the group. Yuta was just a private person despite his overflowing affection he had for his friends. And he didn’t know how to even approach the topic, maybe next time someone called Sicheng his boyfriend for the nth time he could cleanly cut them off and say, ‘ _Well, Hansol wouldn’t like that very much._ ’

 

He was fine with the accusations, as long as it didn’t go too far. Sicheng didn’t seem to mind either, though he had confronted him saying that he didn’t see Yuta that way and Yuta reassured him he didn’t either. ‘ _Good. Or else Kun would give you a talking to_.’ Then stalked off with a bright smile. Yuta really didn’t want to find out how scary someone as soft spoken as Kun could be when it came to his partners.

 

Still didn’t stop his members for constantly teasing them though. 

 

“Do you want me to call Kun for you? So you can talk to Sicheng?”

 

Yuta shivered. Kun would grab his ear all the way from China if he rung up his phone just to bother Sicheng. 

 

“‘M fine Tae. It’s not Sicheng I’m missing, just a friend.” He winced at his own words, he wouldn’t even feel this upset over a close friend. He resorted to it anyway and Taeyong didn’t question it, “We just haven’t spoken in awhile and it feels like we’re growing apart. You know how clingy I am.”

 

“Have you tried to contact said friend? Tell them you miss them? You seem really upset.” 

 

No actually, Yuta was somewhat prideful (Hansol really hated it) so he still hadn’t tried to text him first. 

 

“Uh.”

 

Taeyong gave him a pointed look as if to say ‘ _then it’s your fault so you should fix it._ ’ Technically it wasn’t, because they hadn’t even fought beforehand nor had Yuta said anything to piss Hansol off. It was Hansol not texting him because of conflicting schedules. But then again, Hansol was the last person who texted him a ‘ _sweet dreams_ ’. Yuta needed to reconsider his actions and if he really had the right to be upset Hansol hadn’t texted him when he’d left him on read. 

 

“Fuck you Doyoung! I’m gonna fill your underwear with roaches you asshat!” Donghyuck’s voice screeched throughout the room when he pulled the wrong block out from the tower of blocks.

 

“ _Jenga, bitch!_ ” Doyoung whooped, Taeil clapping softly beside him, “And respect your elders you fucking toddler.”

 

“Donghyuck _no_ we can’t have another bug problem in the dorms again!” Taeyong’s tone was dripping with exasperation. Yuta decided his gloomy atmosphere was enough for the night and bid them all a goodnight, trying his best to smile; failing miserably. 

 

“Oh! Yuta wait!” Jungwoo’s soft voice called for Yuta when he’d turned his back, heading towards his shared room with Johnny. He raised a questioning brow towards the younger who just smiled, nearing him.

 

“Yes Jungwoo?”

 

“Tell that Hansol guy I said hi when you get the chance!” He whispered, covering the side of his mouth as he winked up at the unassuming Japanese male.

 

Yuta choked on his spit. Jungwoo hadn’t even been there when Hansol was a trainee. 

 

“How did you—“

 

“Ten showed me your cute couple pictures! Don’t worry, I didn’t tell the others.” 

 

That cursed midget. He sprinted to the kitchen where Johnny was sitting on the counter watching something on his phone with Cheeto dust covering his fingers. He wrinkled his nose when Johnny looked up mid-suck on his cheesy fingers.

 

“Johnny put a fucking leash on Ten when he comes back from China.”

 

✧

 

So Yuta caved in that night, deciding to whip his phone out in the darkness of the night under his soft covers as Johnny snored loudly beside him in the bed across the other side of the room. He hurriedly opened twitter and typed in Hansol’s name to see any previews of him arriving in Japan. Yuta could feel his breath hitch at his throat, eyes raking all over the low quality pictures of his high quality boyfriend. He could feel himself falling in love all over again.

 

Yuta felt tempted to just ring up Hansol and spew out a bunch of confessions the other had heard hundreds of times already from said Japanese man. He couldn’t help it, the sight of his boyfriend’s newly colored hair curled into silver rings and glasses perched atop his small nose made Yuta squeal internally. 

 

He just wanted to run his hands through the messy curls on Hansol’s head. Yuta imagined a scenario where they’d spent the night together alone for once and Hansol would lay his head in his chest like they’d used to when they shared a bed together during their trainee days whenever things got tough. Yuta imagined he would twirl the blonde rings around his finger, even bury his nose into Hansol’s strawberry scented hair from the conditioner he’d use. 

 

He sighed fondly at the previews as he scrolled, looking at the small pout on Hansol’s face captured on camera, the one expression he was unaware of making at times and Yuta would point out to coo at him. Then the awkward smiles he’d give his fansites and he almost looked like he was grimacing in some of them. Probably because of jet-lag. Or because of his idiotic boyfriend not texting him for the past few days with said boyfriend unaware of his own actions. 

 

**yutakoyaki ♡** : > _u looked so precious at the airport_ _( ˶ ӟ˵)♡_

 

A small ‘ _Read at 1:32 AM_ ’ appeared at the bottom of the message only a minute later.Yuta could practically hear Hansol’s scoff all the way from Japan, laying in a cozy bed at his hotel. 

 

**hans(o) sol(e) mio ♡** : >  _Took you a few days._

 

Yuta winced at the reply. Hansol was definitely not happy with him at the moment. He couldn’t help but imagine Hansol’s pouting face dug into his pristine white pillow under him, annoyed by his stupid boyfriend’s obliviousness. 

 

(hans)o (sol)e mio ♡ : _ > But thank you :) Can you call?_

 

**yutakoyaki ♡ :** _ > on it <3 wait a few mins so i can leave the dorm_

 

“Dude turn your brightness down.” Johnny’s groggy voice called from his bed, sleep laced through his voice. He apologized in a hushed tone and quickly turned down his brightness. He quietly crept off his bed, holding onto the wall as he walked towards the door carefully to not disturb his roommate. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and stepped through the halls to the balcony of the dorms. 

 

Once outside on the balcony facing the parking lot and numerous lights of the complex, he sat on the chair sitting near the balustrade. He immediately pulled his phone out and dialed on Hansol’s contact. 

 

“Hello~” His boyfriend’s quiet voice answered after only a single ring, clearly waiting for Yuta’s call.

 

“Hi baby, did you wait long?” Yuta teased, snickering when he heard Hansol choke on air due to Yuta’s spontaneous pet names. The elder whined in annoyance, though muffled because knowing Hansol, he was embarrassed and shoving his face in whatever he could to hide his reddening face— no matter if Yuta was there to see him or not. Yuta couldn’t help the smile overtaking his features.

 

“You can’t just do that! You know I’m weak for that stuff, Yuta, don’t be an ass.” Hansol’s muffled whines continued before he huffed into the phone, “What took you so long to text me? I’ve been waiting for days just for that stupid contact name you made me put in for you to pop up in my notifications.”

 

“I’m sorry, I just expected you to wish me a good morning first—“

 

“You are insufferable. You’ve done this so many times in the span of our relationship seriously. And why are you up so late anyways?” Hansol scoffed, his anger shifting to worry because he was familiar with Yuta’s sleeping schedule and it was off for him to be up later than usual. 

 

“I was thinking about you all day and wanted to text you for days now.” He admitted, sighing as he leaned back on the chair, biting his lip to hold back the grin forming, “Then I went to go check up on you through your fan’s previews and couldn’t help it. I want to hold you so badly now. But why are _you_ still up? Don’t you have a concert later?”

 

“You’re so cute,” Hansol laughed quietly on the line and Yuta was sure he could practically hear Yuta’s smile as he spoke, “We barely arrived to the hotel and I slept all throughout the plane ride here so I can’t sleep. Nervous too, you know? It’s my last concert with these guys and we go our separate ways back to our own groups.”

 

“I know, it’s scary, but don’t be nervous Sol. It might be scary to realize it’s your final time on stage together,” Yuta stopped, it felt almost all too familiar. He shook his head. This was different. Hansol hadn’t even known that their last performance together would still be as rookie trainees with unknown futures. He continued before Hansol could ask what was wrong, “Just breathe and go with the flow. You’ll be fine. Remember to treasure the precious moment and hold onto it forever.”

 

The call was silent for a moment, he could tell Hansol was taking in his words, quietly repeating to himself ‘ _treasure the moment_ ’, as he’d had before with his SMRookies performances, holding Yuta’s hand and promptly kissing it for good luck. Familiarity spread through both of them, they were both thinking of the same thing and they knew it both. It was an unspoken thing between them, remembering their trainee days in silence when something felt reassuring, right and _familiar_  like déjà-vu.

 

“You always know what to say,” He murmured finally, knuckles probably pressed to his mouth, matching the ghostly touch of Yuta’s own lips. It never felt the same and he’d yearned for the real thing awhile now, “The sweetest like always. I’ll take your advice. But for now, take mine and go to sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice. I don’t want you too tired for your promotions.” 

 

“I’ll consider it if you send me a picture of you and that cute poofy hairstyle you’ve got going on. Udon head.” 

 

“I take it back. Insufferable. Hold on for a sec.”

 

Yuta heard the rustling of the bed, assuming Hansol was getting ready to take a picture. He soon sent him a selfie after a minute, grinning cutely at the camera, head pressed against his pillow and doing the typical finger heart with one hand. His hair was mopped across his forehead, covering some of his eyes like a poodle and Yuta so badly wanted to cuddle him right now. 

**yutakoyaki ♡** : >  _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!_

_> someone call an ambulance !!!!!!! help me oh help me_

_> i’m injured in horrible pain n stuff . i’ve fallen...!!!!_

_> ..... fallen in love with your beautiful eyes_

_> haha gotchu! how u doin baby_

Yuta was fairly certain his sleep deprivation had caught up to him. Good thing his boyfriend never minded. He heard a snort resonate through the phone. 

 

“Oh my god you’re so embarrassing. I could hear your stupid snickering while you typed that, idiot. Did you forget we’re still on call?”

 

“I know.” Yuta smirked to himself, eyes feeling heavier by the minute, “But all the words in the world yet it still can’t explain my love for you.”

 

“Disgusting. Do it again.”

 

“You’re my baby. Love of my life. My everything.”

 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Hansol started laughing again, probably just as sleep deprived as his boyfriend following along, “I can’t wait to see you again. I’m pretty sure I’ll be free once I come back.”

 

“I’m probably going to be free as well. But before then, I’ll take all the naps in the world for you to be ready and alert to see your beauty in real life again.”

 

“You’re actually gross. Go to sleep, alright? I’ll see you then and call you to tell you how the concert went. I love you.”

 

Really after 4 years you’d think Yuta would get used to those three words being said constantly. But even after the numerous amounts of times in every context imaginable when Hansol said he loved him, it’d always get him feeling giddy inside. His heart constricts in his chest every single time because Hansol always had a certain way of saying it that made Yuta believe it every time.

 

“I love you too, angel. Goodnight and good luck later. Make sure you take a rest in between so you won’t get too tired.”

 

“Of course. Thanks again. Goodnight my stupid prince.” 

✧

The next morning Yuta woke up refreshed, even if he did stay up later than usual (when did he not) to text his boyfriend. He was humming happily to himself because he’d finally get to see Hansol again after months, finally get to hold him and he was just so damn happy. It was a complete one-eighty from his sour mood the night before. If anyone noticed Yuta’s sudden happiness, they’d said nothing about it. Some of them assumed it was because of the call in the middle of the night and Donghyuck couldn’t help but joke,

 

“What’s got you so giddy, bro? Did your boyfriend call you last night or something?” 

 

Yuta froze in the midst of chewing on his pancakes. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. Did Donghyuck hear him call Hansol last night? He panicked. Doyoung gasped beside Yuta, smacking him on the back, Taeyong wincing at the sound as he handed Jaehyun a serving of breakfast. Taeil leaned over besides him to soothe the spot where Doyoung graciously smacked him. 

 

“You had a boyfriend and you didn’t tell us?” Doyoung exclaimed. 

 

“I’m a private person.”

 

“Is it any of the members? Sicheng? No offense, bro, but you don’t come off as straight.” 

 

“Come on why do you guys always have to bring Sichengie into this..” Yuta shifted uncomfortably in his chair, chewing slower on his pancakes trying not to choke on them. Doyoung scrutinized him, rubbing at his chin in wonder.

 

“So it’s really not Sicheng? Then I’ve got nothin’.”

 

“You guys are more oblivious than I thought.” Jungwoo piped up as he dragged himself out of his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes and groaning at the sunlight, “Yuta isn’t dating anyone in the group. He’s sane.”

 

“ _Rude_.” Donghyuck called.

 

“Jungwoo’s right.” Mark agreed, ignoring Donghyuck’s shove beside him. Yuta couldn’t help but chuckle and he felt Taeyong pat his back reassuringly,

 

“You don’t have to tell us. Though Donghyuck might be curious and try to force it out of you, you don’t need to—“

 

“I’m dating Hansol.” He blurt out. Taeyong raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting Yuta to interrupt his little speech but shrugged. Yuta felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the thought of finally admitting he was dating their old friend, “Four years now. I’ve never dated Sicheng _ever_ so.. You guys can keep that option out of the way.”

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” Doyoung mumbled.

 

“Tenny showed me some pictures,” Johnny sniggered from behind his cup of orange juice, Yuta shot daggers at him but the man continued to give him a smug smirk, “They’re absolutely disgusting and I’m surprised Yuta managed to keep it a secret for so long. He’s in so deep that they called at ass o’clock in the morning last night. Congrats to you two.”

 

The rest of the members murmured in agreement, congratulating Yuta for finally trusting them with knowing about his relationship with Hansol that had been going on for years. Some of them, still in disbelief that he wasn’t dating Sicheng but he denied it, Sicheng loved someone else and it wasn’t his place to tell. The Chinese boy was just a close friend. As was the rest of his members that loved to make each other suffer.

 

There was Donghyuck opening Yuta’s phone. 

 

“Oh god Yuta has love quotes in here too!” 

 

“Hey get off of my phone!” 

 

Then Jungwoo calling him out.

 

“You should seriously put a password on that thing.”

 

✧

 

Yuta placed on a black face-mask that covered beneath his nose, wrapping the straps around his ears to hold it up, along with a dark beanie to cover up his nest of a blonde hair to prevent anyone from recognizing him. He was going on a long awaited date with his boyfriend and he preferred to keep it private with no interruptions. They’d set up a date once Hansol had arrived only a week later, choosing a Chinese restaurant they’d always go to for dates when they were just beginning their relationship. 

 

No one asked where he was heading, besides Jungwoo’s knowing smile and Ten who looked at him with a glint in his eye when he’d pass by him in the kitchen, arriving to bother Johnny first thing after coming back from China. The rest of the members just told him to be safe and bring them back a tub of ice cream. Some of them murmuring to have fun and Donghyuck secretly making crude hand gestures until Mark shoved him off the couch. 

 

“You asshat!”

 

Yuta quickly left before he could watch the youthful couple bicker and get caught up in it. His date was waiting.

 

✧

 

Hansol sat in a far, dark corner of the restaurant just so they wouldn’t be disturbed of their long awaited alone time. Yuta spotted the silver curls immediately shining under the light. His cheeks almost hurt when he grinned widely, watching Hansol scrunch his nose up at something he probably didn’t like off the menu. Probably fish. Yuta almost couldn’t believe it.  _Finally_ , they were together physically and not behind the phone. He speed walked towards his boyfriend still scanning through the menu, not wasting a single second to attack him from his side of the booth. 

 

“Oh jesus—“ Hansol laughed when he felt Yuta press his cheek into his, hugging his waist tightly and inhaling the strawberry scent he’d longed for emitting from his elder boyfriend. Yuta hummed, turning his cheek to peck at Hansol’s lips repeatedly. Hansol seemed more than willing to comply, despite the twinge of red appearing at his ears because his boyfriend, though private about their relationship, was still forever outwardly affectionate. It didn’t matter in the moment that a waiter could come by at any moment and see two males all over each other cornered into a booth.

 

“Hey.” Yuta said finally, grinning up widely at Hansol who just scoffed and replied,

 

“Hey? Now? Just after scaring the living daylights out of me?”

 

“And you liked it.” He winked, “One of the newer members say, ‘hi’ by the way,” He says, continuing to smile when Hansol looks taken aback as he reached the menu again. Yuta slid off the booth.

 

“Really? You told them?” Hansol didn’t seem angry or annoyed at the fact that Yuta had told his close friends about them without his consent. Usually other people trying to maintain their hidden relationship might have gotten upset about it because the media would never accept two male idols from different groups dating. But the elder just seemed mellowed out, he knew and trusted Yuta’s friends. Hansol didn’t really care about that, he just seemed curious and maybe even a little touched over the fact that Yuta had told them and they didn’t have to argue about it. 

 

“Only 127. You know, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny.. All the older OG’s and the newer member, Jungwoo.” He listed off, taking his seat across from his partner. Hansol let out a sound of understanding, nodding,

 

“And he was just okay with it? Jungwoo I mean.” The elder asked, still trying to choose between wonton soup or chow-mein. Yuta noticed and tapped on the picture of chow-mein, Hansol nodding in agreement. Yuta would go with the wonton soup.

 

“Yeah. For some reason at least half of the group is dating one another. Jungwoo’s no different. Mark and Donghyuck’s horrible pining barely sorted itself out two months ago and you already know how long Johnny and Ten have been together. One of the new Chinese members already has a crush on Ten, too.”

 

“As long as we have. Longer maybe. That new kid has no idea what he’s getting himself into. Ten’s looks can be deceiving,” He mused before furrowing his eyebrows, “Speaking of Ten. He hacked into my iCloud and tried to blamed it on Jaemin. I knew it was him because no one else knows my email.”

 

“Yeah he probably did it to look through our couple pictures. He was the first to find out of our relationship by snooping in my phone,” Their fingers found themselves intertwining underneath the table. Yuta grinned, leaning forward, “What’s your email?”

 

“Don’t laugh.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Jisolovesyuta11.”

 

“That’s _still_ your email?”

 

“You were the one that made it for me when we were trainees and I was too lazy to change emails— _Stop laughing!_ ” 

 

Then they fell into a conversation of reminiscing over their trainee days even after the waiter came to take their orders and drop it off in the midst of their conversation. Neither noticing as they were too busy either talking about Hansol’s group members constantly making him do cute things to overlap his nonchalant exterior or how bad Johnny’s socks smell and how it feels like to live with them. 

 

“Do you remember when your gross ass would always come to me in the practice room to cling to me even if I reeked of sweat?” Hansol recalled, laughing to himself quietly when Yuta sputtered into his soup. 

 

“Stop it!” He whined, pout evident as he stomped his foot like a child then proceeding to gently kicking Hansol’s shin, “I only did that as comfort because you were always so tired after dancing so hard with Ten. You two were always on the verge of exhaustion.”

 

“I had to debut somehow. If training so hard until I passed out was what it took to debut then my dumbass would’ve gone through with it,” Hansol sighed into his own meal, a look of forlorn across his face. A small frown overtook his pretty lips, “But I didn’t.. Sometimes I wish things turned out differently you know? I’d still be performing next to you.”

 

They’ve never really had this talk before in their whole 4 year relationship. It was inevitable because Hansol leaving had sort of taken a blow on their relationship, no matter how much the other denies it. Yuta rather liked keeping this touchy issue underneath all the other problems they had to solve together, like how Hansol didn’t like Winnie The Pooh but that was besides the point. It would happen at one point or another and now, considering Hansol had already experienced disbandment, it was the time. 

 

The conversation of Hansol leaving was always left untouched, Yuta had always made sure of it because he was afraid he’d say something stupid by accident and make his boyfriend feel guilty about it. It wasn’t his fault Yuta felt like he was being left behind all those years ago, he wanted to pursue his career and Yuta wouldn’t stop him. 

 

They both shared the same path but went along their separate ways. They just weren’t meant to debut alongside each other, not like Jaehyun and Taeyong managing to debut together in two units. They’d watched Yuta with pity in their eyes when it was announced Hansol had left the company all those years ago.

 

It wasn’t like Hansol had left without consulting him beforehand. He was the one who asked Yuta about it first, informing him about the company offering him a guaranteed spot to debut soon. And Yuta, always thinking about Hansol and his deteriorating health whenever he’d skip meals just to stay fit and dance all day, had told him to go for it. 

 

That he would be fine by himself, surrounded by their supportive friends who didn’t even hold any bitterness for Hansol’s departure. They understood. Because Yuta couldn’t bear to see Hansol suffering all by himself just to debut in the snap of the fingers and dub himself a member of NCT. There wasn’t a guarantee when he’d debut and Yuta didn’t want to watch Hansol’s brightness wither away because he’d have to wait another 3 years like Kun had to. It didn’t mean Hansol would stop working himself to the bone and Yuta warned him of it, but he promised to stop doing it less if he took this opportunity. 

 

Yuta wouldn’t let him do that to himself anymore. He wanted Hansol to be content and if it meant letting him go explore their shared dreams without Yuta alongside him, so be it. He didn’t focus too much on their relationship aspect at the time, thinking of Hansol before their newfound romance for each other.

 

Yuta had made sure to advise him the night before Hansol had gone to nullify his contract, to take care of himself and make them, _Yuta_ , proud. He wouldn’t have it any other way, he thinks, looking at his boyfriend sitting across from him, healthy, no traces of tiredness from dancing until he dropped left under his eyes, _happy_. He even managed to bag himself two groups, Yuta was more than proud of his successful partner. 

 

“I think things are fine the way they are Sol. You managed to be so successful and gain so many new fans since you left, what’s there to regret? I’m over here doing well too. We’re both.. Happy. And we’re still here together aren’t we? Even if we can’t see each other often. I cherish whatever time I have with you.” Yuta said unexpectedly, shoving a wonton in his cheeks to hide his bashfulness. Hansol raised his eyebrows as if not believing what he was hearing.

 

He somewhat expected Yuta to agree, to say he wished Hansol would have debuted with him and not have to succumb to the irregular schedule they’d have to see each other every few months. He thought they’d get into a small fight or something like every other long distanced couple do, because of insecurity or dwindling trust. But it seems his little Yuta had grown from that. They truly trusted each other. 

 

Hansol smiled fondly at the younger male stuffing his cheeks with wontons without a care in the world. He leaned over to ruffle the honey colored hair and maneuvered his fingers through Yuta’s roots until he reached the man’s nose and pinched it. Hard.

 

“You brat. You give me new reasons to love you every day.”

 

Yuta couldn’t help but groan, eyes flitting between Hansol’s fingers currently pinching at his nose or how angelic his partner looked under the dim lights of the restaurant. Almost like an angel with his blondish curls and white attire he hadn’t noticed earlier. He was wearing one of Yuta’s old hoodies. 

 

“Am I in heaven?” He blurt out, Hansol snorted and let go of his nose to cover his mouth and prevent a loud laugh from escaping and ring throughout the restaurant. The elder gently kicked Yuta’s foot with his own, playing a mini game of footsies with each other as they ate in a comfortable silence. Only a few minutes later was Yuta taking a sip of his water, minding his own business until Hansol announced,

 

“I really want to kiss you.”

 

Yuta sputtered, covering his mouth with a napkin before he’d accidentally spit take all over his sniggering boyfriend across from him. Yuta raised an accusing eyebrow,

 

“Oh you think this is funny, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah. I do.” Hansol sneered, sticking his tongue out at the younger, “Not fair you tease me so much. I’m the older one here.”

 

“You know.. In Japan it’s pretty hot for the younger ones to take the lead.”

 

And well, that’s where it all lead up to Hansol being pressed against a cold wall getting his face sucked off after 5 minutes of arguing on who was going to pay the bill. Yuta using his excuse of being the younger one and Hansol vice versa, being the older one. They decided on splitting it in half, both of them leaving a tip without the other knowing.

 

Then having a fairly angry, longing make-out session they were both waiting for all night. Usually Hansol liked to be the one to have Yuta against a wall but he made an exception for the younger groping him despite his half-hearted protests of ‘ _No Yuta you damn pervert_.’ He let him anyways because he’s missed having his boyfriend’s soft lips on his and the hot cavern opening for his tongue, waiting his arrival after so long. 

 

This was fine, them just snogging each other in the cold yet keeping each other warm with their heated session and needy bodies against each other. Their friction getting stronger until they realized they were still in public and anyone could be passing by. 

 

“I missed you so much,” Hansol breathed when they finally pulled away, their lips red and puffy. Yuta rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, smiling softly and gazing into the glimmering wide doe eyes below. 

 

“I missed you just as much. I’d take you back to the dorms but Johnny’s probably got Ten in there since I left. Usually have to wait it out for a few hours.”

 

“Pervert. The first thing you wanna do after dinner is, as you put it, _bone_ me.” Hansol laughed, amused by Yuta’s subtlety, swiping another kiss from the younger who just groaned in response, “Let’s just continue our date. How about a nice little race to the park nearby? Winner gets anything they want.”

 

Yuta grinned leeringly. 

 

“One, two, three, _adios_ ,” Yuta darted off before Hansol could even blink. The elder was left stunned in his spot, all warmth from his boyfriend gone and he realized he’d already run off towards the park. He huffed in annoyance, calling after him, 

 

“I can’t believe this. We meet up after weeks of not seeing each other and you _still_ cheat!”

 

“Not my fault you’re a sore loser.” 

 

“ _Yuta_ get back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off of one direction’s back for you . haha Yes
> 
> yeah i know hansols not really in 2 groups anymore and i still mentioned it in the fic but stan newkidd ,, if u caught the slightly unnecessary sf9 reference ur mega cool...... i know this fic might flop because no one likes yusol anymore ajdghh but if u do and u bothered to read this fic i wrote in my late night feels for yusol ur Woke . thanks for reading, leave a kudos and comment!!! pls tell me what you think !! :D


End file.
